


Myst

by MixnSpice



Series: Constants and Variables [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Kamunami Week, Kamunami Week 2018, short piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixnSpice/pseuds/MixnSpice
Summary: Day 3: MysteryIt can be difficult to understand others.





	Myst

Izuru Kamukura is a mystery.

Chiaki has more than trouble reading him, whether it is his body language, his thoughts or even his interests. Even his mood can be difficult to read, as he rarely expresses any emotions besides boredom. If it were anyone else in her shoes, they might have thought that it wouldn't be worth being friends with a creepy guy who doesn't talk that much.

Still, that didn't stop her from trying to befriend him anyway. Spending time with him whenever there's free time, talk about a few things, maybe play a game or two, and overall just getting to know each other.

They may have been friends for a while now, and she might know him a bit better now, she'll admit that she still has trouble reading him; people skills were never her strong forte, after all. It's caused more than a deal of challenges in the past, and a great load of challenges for their friendship.

But, it's alright; anyone in her shoes might have given up by now, but she wouldn't trade spending time with Izuru for anything else in the world.

* * *

Izuru can't understand.

He knew that other people weren't too keen on socializing with him. That fact doesn't bother him in the slightest; he'd honestly prefer keeping to himself if it meant keeping nosy people out of his sight. It's always been that way for him for a while now.

That is, until a classmate of his talked to him and actually stayed for more than a minute within his presence.

At first, he let her do as she wished; he thought that she would eventually get tired of his dismissive attitude towards people, and everything would go back the way they used to. He didn't expect that she would actually try and keep her friendship with him, no matter how many close calls they had.

Even now, he still isn't quite sure on why he tolerated her attempts in knowing him better for so long, and dare he say, he might have actually enjoyed her company. Perhaps, as he spent more and more with her, she began influencing him in ways he couldn't exactly comprehend?

There is only thing for certain.

Chiaki Nanami is a mystery to him.


End file.
